darren_shanfandomcom-20200213-history
Cirque du Freak Chapter 19
In this chapter we see how Darren luckily is not killed by Madam Octa. He then takes control of her and later has her do all kinds of tricks. Then his mother returns and he tells her, he found a flute and started practicing again. His parents agree not to disturb him whenever he is playing his flute. What follows are some of the best days of his life. For everything is going well: at school, at home with the spider and during football. He decides against telling his sister about the spider. Then he has her climb onto his body for the first time, unaware of the fact that soon his world will collapse around him. Synopsis Madam Octa luckily slams into the end of the flute and flies off the side. She lands in a ball and is slightly dazed for a couple of seconds. Darren reacts rapidly and starts playing like a madman. He takes a breath and starts playing slower, then he mentally introduces himself to Madam Octa. He tells her, he is her new owner, who will take good care of her as long as she doesn't attack him again. He tries to get her to stand on her back legs and after a very long time he succeeds in getting her to do so. Quickly he orders her back into her cage, which he promptly closes. He lays back on the floor thinking about what could have happened. He could have died, his mother, father or sister could have come in afterwards and died as well. He truly is the world's stupidest person. Besides the fact it is crazy, he takes up the flute again and helps her open the cage. He then makes her do various tricks; hopping like a kangaroo, hanging from the ceiling, making web pictures, lifting various weights. He even gets her to go into a remote control car, which he crashes, but he has her jump out of it before it does. Darren hear his mother come home, so he puts the spider away and goes downstairs. His mother asks him if he was playing a CD but he tells her he found a flute and started playing again. She finds this surprising and ruffles his hair and kisses him, saying he is going to become a Mozart with sold out concert halls. He brushes this off but his mom tells him, that from small acorns, big oak trees grow. His sister remarks that he is as thick as an oak tree. The following days are great, he plays with Madam Octa whenever he can. His parents agree to leave him alone when he is practicing with his flute and at school his schoolwork and his football skills both improve. Mr. Dalton is so impressed saying he could become a cross between Pelé and Einstein, a footballer and university professor. He however decides against telling his sister Annie about her, wanting to wait until he is sure he can perfectly control her. He then on Friday lets Madam Octa climb on his body for the fist time. She climbs up his trousers, but as she gets to his neck, he almost drops the flute before getting her to climb on his ear. He has her climb further onto his head and makes her look like a beret. He finally makes her slide down his face and dangle from it like Mr. Crepsley had done in the show, before putting her back into the cage. Darren feels like a king, like nothing can go wrong in life, he is doing well in school, with football and he has the greatest pet in the world. He couldn't be happier, like he won the lottery or a chocolate factory. But then came the point that everything went wrong and the world came crashing down around him. Characters in Order of Appearance *Madam Octa *Darren Shan *Angela Shan (mentioned first, then appears) *Dermot Shan (mentioned) *Annie Shan (mentioned first, then appears) *Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart (mentioned) *Mr. Dalton (mentioned) *Pelé (mentioned) *Albert Einstein (mentioned) *Mr. Crepsley (mentioned) Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Saga of Darren Shan Chapters Category:Cirque Du Freak Chapters